A. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to bullet sizing devices and bullet lubricating devices and more particularly, to a new and improved bullet sizing and lubricating device for use in an ammunition reloading press.
B. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, many target shooters practice ammunition reloading to reduce the cost of their practice and participation in this sport and refer to the reloading as “hand loading” despite the fact that a variety of tools and mechanical devices are used. Basic equipment for non commercial ammunition reloading generally includes a lever actuated press with which the reloader performs a variety of tasks incidental to ammunition reloading which require or are beneficially performed by the controlled use of force provided by such a press. Those hand loaders who use cast lead bullets prefer to size their bullets to improve shooting accuracy and to lubricate their bullets to prevent lead fouling of the gun barrel. The sizing process comprises forcibly passing the bullet through a die with a precisely dimensioned central bore appropriate to the desired bullet diameter. The lubrication process commonly involves using a device that exposes the bullet to pressurized lubricant. Bullet lubricant components vary but usually comprise a waxy substance that is highly viscous and not free flowing under normal operating temperatures. Common devices used for lubrication of bullets include manual pressure pumping devices, typically a threaded piston of piston driver that is manually rotated as desired to maintain the pressure of the lubricant. Devices that are available for bullet lubrication are either not combined with sizing devices, or are manual and therefore slow to operate, or are automatic but relatively intricate and expensive.
A need exists for a simple, automatic and effective device for sizing and lubricating bullets that can be mounted and operated efficiently and rapidly in an ammunition reloading press. Such a simplified design would be expected to be relatively inexpensive and easy to maintain and operate. Providing these functions in a single tool or stage would be advantageous and allow greater efficiency and speed in the reloading process.